


Fine Feathered Friends

by firenewt



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Exchange, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenewt/pseuds/firenewt
Summary: Nothing like a little relaxing and preening session with your friends to make you feel all is right with the world!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: FF7 Fanworks Exchange '20





	Fine Feathered Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssortedGeekery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedGeekery/gifts).



> For AssortedGeekery  
> Inspired by "Utter Fluff and Nonsense" by AssortedGeekery
> 
> This is a gift for AssortedGeekery, for the 2020 FF7 Fanworks Exchange. The prompt I chose to fulfill was "Fanart of one of my fics, please!". It was hard to choose just one story, as there were so many good ones and good scenes to potentially draw. But, in the end, I kept coming back to the wings..... wings, wings, wings! Feathers! Sneezing! Poof! 
> 
> I was pleased that they all had two wings in the story. The idea of actually flying (nevermind with any kind of control) with only one wing has always frustrated me, and made me kind of dizzy. And I very much appreciated the description of the different types of wings and flight patterns.... they really suited each character, and gave me an idea of actual bird templates to work from. I wish I could have added colour, just for the chance to portray Zack's wings more accurately.... as it is, he is kind of overshadowed by Sephiroth. Ah, well. C'est la vie. He's young and will have to grow into things. :)
> 
> I highly recommend reading this story (and the others!).
> 
> Bonus..... Angry Bossy Cloud with his hand vacuum.  
> Extra (small) Bonus..... Vincent Valentine lurking in the corner.  
> Because they all are fine feathered friends, flocking together..... the winged ones, the chocobo, and the turkey-lurkey! 
> 
> Additional Bonus..... the original sketch, B.W. (Before Wings). Just because. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Thanks to Square Enix for letting me play in their universe!


End file.
